Girl Meets Her Monster
Girl Meets Her Monster is the sixteenth episode in season 3 of Girl Meets World and the 67th episode overall. It aired on November 4, 2016 to 1.6 million viewers. Overview Topanga takes away Riley's media privileges when she shirks her responsibility at the bakery, prompting Riley to move in with Maya. Plot Riley and Maya have apparently spent the entire weekend camped out in the bay window binge-watching their favorite TV show Red Planet Diaries. They are about to watch episode 67 (with three more episodes to go before the finale airs) when Topanga comes in and sternly reminds them that it's now Monday morning and time for school. When Topanga sends them both out the window and on their way, Riley tells her they can still watch the rest of the episodes after school, but Topanga reminds Riley that she's working at the bakery after school instead, but Riley says she won't be there. At school, Maya admonishes Riley about what she's doing, but Riley believes it's not so much about being able to watch their shows at it is about standing up to Topanga. In class, Cory warns Riley to let it go, saying the battle with Topanga is unwinnable, but when Riley attributes her behavior to "normal teenage rebellion", Cory uses 'Godzilla vs. Japan' (with Topanga being Godzilla) as an example of a one-sided battle, which Farkle points out that Japan lost miserably. Riley continues to believe she's in the right, and then Cory takes a walnut out of his desk calling it Riley, and then pulls out a hammer (calling it Topanga) and smashes the walnut, again giving an object warning to Riley that she can't win against her mother. Later at the bakery, Topanga is running the place alone as Riley made good on her word to not show up; she is once again back in the Bay Window with Maya binge-watching the rest of her shows when Topanga angrily storms in to the bedroom. Riley attempts to stand up to Topanga saying she is old enough to make her own decisions. Topanga orders Maya to leave and the argument between mother and daughter heats up, with Riley saying she now feels entitled to be in charge of her own life. Topanga decides to ground Riley for three weeks with no computer or phone, which also applies to Maya (who was eavesdropping on the argument outside) as Topanga confiscates her phone as well. Riley and Maya arrive in class the next day only to find out that everyone else watched the "Red Planet Diaries" finale and were talking about it, spoiling the girls' wanting to see it for themselves. Cory reminds Riley that sometimes a battle just isn't worth fighting, and that a diplomatic solution might be a preferable alternative. That evening after school, Riley, Topanga and Cory sit down at the kitchen table and attempt to seek a peaceful end to the conflict, but Riley is fully expecting Topanga to see things her way. When she doesn't, the argument once again flares up; Riley charges that Topanga is being unfair and unreasonable, but Topanga countercharges that by not doing what is expected of her while still living at home Riley is being disrespectful. Riley decides that maybe it's time for her to move out, but Cory reminds her that everything she owns came from him and Topanga. Riley says they can have it all back, and that she's determined to make her own way in the world with what she has: seventeen dollars in her pocket-- and her bunny night light. Riley decides to move in with Maya, but it's only after settling in that Riley begins to realize that she hurt her mother, but she feels she can't go back home. When Maya asks her why, Riley believes the damage cannot be undone, but also that going back home would be conceding victory to Topanga. Meanwhile, back home, Topanga herself is agonizing over hurting Riley and decides to go to Maya's to apologize only to find her gone; when she asks Maya why she didn't call and tell her, Maya reminds Topanga that she took her phone as well as Riley's, so Topanga returns Maya's phone and heads back home. Unaware of Topanga's absence, Riley returns home to apologize to her and admit she was in the wrong; Topanga returns shortly afterward and both mother and daughter admit their respective mistakes: Topanga admits being wrong about her insensitivity to Riley's feelings and also that she shouldn't have let the situation get so far out of hand, and Riley realizing she was wrong to hurt Topanga and admitting that perhaps she's not entitled to anything; Cory tells Riley that one thing that people are entitled to is to make a wrong decision every once in awhile. Riley contritely says to Topanga that she hopes that being right or wrong is not as important as remembering how much they mean to one another. Riley and Topanga reconcile, but Riley is still grounded for three weeks, which she humbly accepts. The episode ends with Riley sitting alone in the Bay Window as Topanga comes in to check up on her; she tells Riley that her punishment will pass quickly and that she's serving her time with honor. After Topanga leaves, Riley begins singing the theme to "Red Planet Diaries"; when she gets to the second line of the lyrics, she is joined by Maya, Lucas, Farkle and Zay who, much to Riley's surprise, all start singing along with her outside the window. Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Recurring cast *Amir Mitchell-Townes as Zay Babineaux *Sarah Carpenter as Sarah Carpenter Memorable Quotes Trivia *This marks Danielle Fishel's writing debut for Girl Meets World. It is also the third episode she has directed for GMW. *Co-writers Fishel and Ashmawey are producing partners and acted together in the 2014 film, Boiling Pot. *Maya's pet ferret, Ginger, appears for the third time. *Topanga's confiscation of Maya's phone is justified as Cory originally bought it for her in Girl Meets Boy. *Riley named her bunny nightlight (first seen in Girl Meets Yearbook) Horatio P. (Rabbit) Hare. *''Red Planet Diaries'' is mentioned for the first time since Girl Meets Brother, playing a more significant role in the plot of this episode. Gallery Transcript References Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Aired episodes